


好像被痴汉缠上了

by Co_Akira



Series: 熄火的mob主 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: “好像被痴汉缠上了”我看到了以这句话为标题的贴子





	好像被痴汉缠上了

**Author's Note:**

> mob主，痴汉内容很多 不怎么好吃放飞 自我产物

『好像被痴汉缠上了』

如题，因为影响到我的正常生活了很困扰，又不太想麻烦身边的人，所以想来这里问问有什么解决办法吗？非常感谢

〖匿名：〗能具体说一下情况吗？  
〖楼主回复：〗……具体来讲的话。我每天是坐电车上下学的，这个很常见对吧？然后最近在车上总是被人……做某些事，比如把手伸进衣服里什么的，因为很频繁几乎每天都有发生，我现在在想做这些事的是不是同一个人  
〖匿名：〗报警吧。楼主一个女生被痴汉骚扰为什么还能这么冷静地来发帖啊。  
〖楼主回复：〗我是男生。因为个人原因我不太想和警察接触，如果能在不惹出很大麻烦的前提下解决问题就好了

*  
看到以这句话为标题的帖子纯属意外，事实上我也只不过是一个整日忙于工作的普通上班族而已，能闲下来翻手机的空余时间当然少有，能看到这个帖子的可能性更是微乎其微。  
可是就在刚才，这个帖子像是命中注定般被某个网页推送给了我，不点开的理由无论哪里都找不到。  
我很快反应过来了――发帖的少年似乎正受到痴汉的骚扰，这种情况发生在像他这种年纪的少年身上确实很让人困扰呢――在拥挤的电车上，衣服被陌生人撩开伸进双手，随意抚摸光滑柔软的皮肤，也许还被玩弄了从未被触碰过的乳首，对他这样的男生来讲一定很难接受吧。想到这里，光是看着少年的描述就对他产生同情了啊。  
一不小心我的描述就过了头，但这也是因为生活经验啊，毕竟我是这样一个上班族，每天的娱乐时间简直屈指可数……

不好，想得太多导致现在已经没有时间了。

我抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，再过不久就要开始工作了，得赶快赶去才行。

*  
〖匿名：〗要不要找朋友商量看看？家人呢  
〖楼主回复：〗朋友和监护人……在万不得已之前我暂时不想麻烦他们  
〖匿名：〗拜托怪盗团怎么样？  
〖楼主回复：〗那个大概不行吧  
〖匿名：〗楼主不相信怪盗团吗？怪盗团可是连那个梅吉多都搞定的正义英雄哦  
〖楼主回复：〗不……只是迄今为止怪盗团的目标大多都需要名字之类的个人信息吧，而我连那家伙的名字都不知道  
〖匿名：〗不管怎么说还是建议楼主在怪频上发帖试试！

*  
今天也带着要处理的文件去了那家咖啡馆。  
店主是个很好的人，不过更让我在意的是在那里借住的孩子――名叫莲的少年。

虽然对不熟悉的人总是报以沉默的态度，但若是仔细观察的话，便会发现他无论对谁都会首先展露出的温柔一面。  
那是在暑假的一日，我在机缘巧合下走进这家咖啡馆，然后我遇到了莲君――我坐在角落，看见他对走进店中的橙发少女微笑，为少女端上咖喱，与一只黑白相间的猫窃窃私语，接着他注意到了我，离开柜台向我走过来问我需要什么。

能与莲君相识是一件多么幸福的事情啊，这样想的我开始频繁出入卢布朗。

最近的莲君有点不对劲，我的话一眼就看出来了，他的状态不是很好。无论是他比平时更苍白的脸色还是与人对话期间时不时恍惚的神情，都暴露出他最近遇麻烦事的事实。

“莲君？最近睡得不好吗？”  
于是我问。

他正把咖啡杯放在我面前的手一顿，好险刚沏好的咖啡没有溅出来，要是烫到莲君的手可就不妙了。

“没事……”莲君摇了摇头，他迷茫地盯着桌面看了一会，好像是在发呆，长长的睫毛在脸上投下阴影。  
他转过身开始往回走去，我总觉得他的背影像平衡木上摇摇晃晃的外行人，似乎下一刻就会摔倒。

“真的没关系吗？”  
我又叫住了他。  
“对了，最近你的猫没和你一起吗？”  
我想起经常陪在他身边的，那只黑白相间的猫，它在的话情况会好很多吧。

莲君第二次愣住了。  
“摩尔加纳……”他喃喃着，忽然认真地补充了一句，“不用担心。”这句话倒更像是他对自己说的。

“这样啊。”  
我笑了笑，没有再为难这个可怜的少年。

*  
〖匿名：〗现在还有被痴汉骚扰的问题吗？  
〖匿名：〗楼主已经好久没出现了哦，有一点点担心  
〖楼主回复：〗谢谢关心，我现在还算好。我想过了，果然还是把这个贴子删掉比较好，麻烦各位了。  
〖匿名：〗楼主的问题解决了吗？  
〖楼主回复：〗虽然很想说是的——但很遗憾并没有。今天在电车上被塞了奇怪的药物，好在及时下了车。药效刚刚才过去，我正在回家的路上。  
〖匿名：〗楼主上面说不准备找家人和朋友帮忙吧？现在又要把贴子删掉，你准备怎么办？  
〖楼主回复：〗并不是准备就把这件事放在那里，只是现在还有更要紧的事要做。我有个朋友和我们闹了矛盾，当务之急是把他找回来，所以这件事我想先放在一边。  
〖匿名：〗楼主你可是遇到贞操危机了啊？这件事算不上当务之急吗？  
〖楼主回复：〗……我应该还能再自己处理一段时间  
〖匿名：〗建议楼主去找朋友商量，这种事情显然你一个人解决不了吧？不建议你逞强  
〖匿名：〗这个贴子暂时放在这吧，有什么事可以发在这里，至少让我们知道你安全也好（虽然不知道你为什么不想和警察接触  
〖楼主回复：〗那，下次再遇到就去找他们商量。  
〖楼主回复：〗非常感谢。

*  
因为被纠缠的少年太让人在意了，所以早晨出发前抽时间翻了一下那个贴子。

那孩子的处境真是彻底的不妙，在电车上被塞了奇怪的药物这件事一定让他受到了不小的惊吓吧——具有强烈效果的药物被制成了方便的圆粒状，少年在拥挤的电车上以被陌生人紧紧贴着背后的姿态被打开了臀瓣，只需轻轻一推，药物便被塞入了少年的体内，融化在了少年的体温中，仓皇逃走的少年的脸上浮现出的是怎样一副恐惧的表情呢？

早上的电车依然很拥挤，在这样的电车上找到位置几乎是不可能的。我走上电车，目光在人群中随意徘徊，很快定位到了一个熟悉的影子。

一头稍乱的黑色卷发，因为休息日而换上了便服，即使是便服也有在认真地穿着，果然是莲君不会错了。他的脸色还是令人担心的苍白，少年紧紧抱着怀里的包，像是一只毛茸茸且易受惊的小动物。  
这时车门毫无征兆地打开，我看见莲君在涌下车的人群的冲撞下一瞬间被挤得不知所措，趁着这个机会，我悄悄绕到了莲君后面。

虽然他一开始并没有意识到，但我的手触碰到莲君身体的那一刻他立刻就反应过来了——毕竟被我爱抚了这么久，总会有点感觉的嘛。我的手在他的身上游走，撩开了衣服伸向他的胸部，捏着小巧的乳首轻轻拉扯，他的身体一下子就僵硬起来，时不时手肘后顶，颤抖着发出细碎的抗拒声——不过对于我来说处理这些小小的反抗根本不在话下就是了，他应该也不想闹太大吧？  
只被触碰了胸部就会有反应这回事，归根接底还是我每天坚持调教的结果，看着他的身体逐渐从未经人事变得敏感起来，我的成就感也不小呢，当然他的天赋也是原因之一。

我的手顺着莲君的脊背滑到了他的腰部，在他纤细的腰上随意摸了一把，接着移进了他的裤子，一只手揉捏着他柔软的臀瓣，另一只手摸到了他的性器。  
他受了刺激，浑身用力颤抖了一下，挣扎的幅度更厉害了，然而这样的动作在我的手完全捏住他的性器后便停了下来，我感受到他渐渐起了反应，莲君的脸此刻一定泛上了可爱的潮红吧，从他的背后我只能看见他的头无力地晃了晃，似在观察周围有没有人注意到，又似是出于本能的摇头。  
稍微有点可惜。

接下来就是正题了。我拿出圆形的药物，手指把他的后穴撑开了一个小缝，将药物放了进去。

他发出一声惊呼，因为声音微弱没有人听见，我感觉到他急迫地想逃离，于是我故意松开手，任由他在下一个站台跑下车。

我紧跟在后面，看见他跑向了最近的厕所。  
那个贴子我可是看过了，这次可怜的猎物想再逃过一劫就没那么简单了。

打开厕所的门，走近某个隔间，果然我听到了莲君的声音。

药物见效得很快，此时的莲君意识已经涣散不清了。

“我不想这样，救救我......”隐约可以听见这样的声音，还夹杂着一阵一阵的喘息，光是在外面听着就忍不住兴奋起来了。

莲君的声音渐渐从能听清的句子变成了完全的喘息和呜咽，站在门外的我终于忍不住诱惑，按住隔间的把手——因为慌张，莲君忘记了锁门——走了进去。

他的脸泛着诱人的潮红，整个人瘫坐在地上，手边滑落着他的手机，一副任人摆布的样子，我锁上门，然后把他抱到了马桶上。  
被我这样对待的他没有反应，只是身体在微微地颤抖，还在发着热。  
我接着脱下了他的裤子，分开了他的双腿——还没有完全脱下他的内裤我便忍不住啃咬起了他的颈脖。我把他的衣服撩到胸部以上，他的裤子则完全被我脱下丢到了一边，因为他的全身都暴露在了我的面前——包括他刚被玩弄的乳头，他兴奋起来的性器，我一时竟不知道先触碰哪一部分好。

他发出模糊不清的呻吟声，原本闭上的眼睛用力睁开，瞳孔内却还是浑浊一片，可怜的孩子还搞不清自己的状况吧。

“不要担心，很快就会舒服起来的。”  
所以我挤进他的两腿之间，凑近他的耳边告诉他。

他无力地摇着头，想把手抬起来，但我怎么可能会给他推开我的机会呢？  
我拉开裤链，把他的腿分得更开，一只手指进入他的后穴试探了一番——药效效果不错，他的后面已是一片湿了。  
我迫不及待地把自己的性器抵在他的穴口，然后毫不客气地进入了他的身体。

莲君的里面很舒服——和我每日每夜幻想的一样。温暖的肉壁紧紧地包裹着我，爽得我差点一进去就要射出来了。

莲君的双腿下意识地合拢，他在尝试着支起身子，这样的动作所带来的只不过是让我进入得更深了而已。

“莲君——”  
嘴上呢喃着对莲君表达爱的话语，我凑近了莲君的脸，看着他无神的眼睛加速了冲刺。

*  
〖匿名：〗楼主现在还好吗？  
〖匿名：〗已经快一天没有回复了，稍微有点担心。

*  
放下手机，我看向还坐在马桶上的莲君。  
他闭着眼睛，已经失去了意识——在失去意识的前一刻，他还在呜咽着拒绝着，却控制不住口中的呻吟，我能做的当然只是在药效过去前满足他身体的要求了。

能抱到这样的莲君，是多么值得纪念的事啊。

所以我打开手机的相机功能，对准了莲君——双腿大开，闭着眼睛，脸上的潮红还没有完全褪去，白色的液体从他的腿间流下来滴在地上。  
觉得他腿间的液体还不够明显，我走了上去，把他的腿分得更开了些，调整了他的位置，让他红肿，容纳着我的精液的穴口暴露在镜头下。

“多谢款待。”  
我按下快门。

 

*  
存好照片后，我转身准备离开隔间。

“莲真的在这里吗？”  
“定位是在这里没错。”  
忽然听到了焦急的少年和少女们的声音。


End file.
